


Walentynka  dla  Deana

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Czary, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Kobiety, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, barman, castiel - Freeform, kelnerki, przemoc, walentynki, zabawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Walentynki, urok  miłosny, Dean  Winchester  i  ostre zabawy,  każdy  chciałby  kochać Deana.





	Walentynka  dla  Deana

Dzień później   
  
Dean wszedł do kuchni i zerknął na siedzącego przy stole brata. Sammy spojrzał na niego i umknął wzrokiem w bok. Minę miał nietęgą.   
\- Jak noga? - spytał Dean od niechcenia.   
\- Dobrze. Cas ją uzdrowił i jest jak nowa- odpowiedział Sam i dodał z namysłem. - A jak twoja... głowa?   
Wbrew sobie spojrzał na Deana i nagle obaj parsknęli śmiechem.   
\- W porządku - wydusił z siebie Dean. - Cas dał radę i głowie. Ale wiesz, co w tym wszystkim najlepszego, Sammy? To, że następne Walentynki będą dopiero za rok!   
  
Dzień wcześniej.   
  
\- To czysta - jak to mówią - komercja! - sapnął tłustawy, zirytowany facet, który siedział przy barze obok Deana. Powiódł potępiającym spojrzeniem po walentynkowych dekoracjach knajpy - zwyczajowych, czerwonych serduszkach, gołąbkach i różnej wielkości pluszowych misiach.   
\- Może i komercja, ale w taki dzień jak dziś, jeśli jesteś miły, łatwiej wyrwiesz jakąś chętną laskę mruknął Dean i skierował powłóczyste spojrzenie i oślepiający uśmiech w stronę przechodzącej kelnerki. W odpowiedzi barman - osiłkowaty, wytatuowany typek, spojrzał na niego ponuro. Nie zrażony Dean zamówił kolejnego drinka. Czuł się rozluźniony i chciał pogadać.   
\- Coś ci poradzę, kolego ...- powiedział nonszalancko. - Nastaw się na zabawę, a szybko jakąś poderwiesz...   
\- Podrywanie - prychnął poddenerowany facet. - Ten dzień miał być poświęcony miłości, najświętszej i najmocniejszej sile sprawczej we wszechświecie! A tu tylko ruja i poróbstwo, wszeteczeństwo i tania uciecha!   
W głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiał nieukrywany żal.   
\- Nie przesadzaj, stary!- zaśmiał się Dean. - Dobry seks nie jest zły. Osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko taniej uciesze. Zwłaszcza w Walentynki.   
Mężczyzna prychnął jeszcze raz i poderwał się z barowego stołka, przyglądając się Deanowi przeciągle i jakby odrobinę złowrogo.   
\- Doprawdy? Oby ci się to nie przejadło, stary.   
Z rozmachem klepnął Winchestera w plecy i wyszedł z baru, nie oglądają się za siebie.   
Dean wzruszył ramionami i ponownie uśmiechnął się do wracającej na salę kelnerki.   
\- Dostanę precelki? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew.   
Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy nim jak wryta. Zapatrzyła się na niego jak na przenajświętszy obraz i nagle pochyliła nad nim, szepcząc.   
\- Dostaniesz. Dostaniesz co tylko zechcesz. Chodźmy na zaplecze...   
I znacząco uścisnęła jego dłoń.   
Dean spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem, ale wstał i jak lunatyk poszedł za nią na zaplecze baru. W końcu były Walentynki, czyż nie?   
Za ledwo przymkniętymi drzwiami magazynku objęła go i zaczęła namiętnie całować, jednocześnie podciągając spódniczkę i rozpinając mu spodnie. Sięgnęła po jego szybko twardniejącą męskość i nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, przyjęła go w siebie, mocno i głęboko. Przycisnął dziewczynę do ściany, nie przestając całować. Seks był gorący, szybki i przyjemny, a niekomfortowe warunki składziku tylko dodawały mu pieprzności.   
\- Och, jeszcze raz... - jęknęła dziewczyna, kiedy skończył i schylił się, by podciągnąć dżinsy. Ależ to był szybki numerek, pomyślał z satysfakcją, nawet ciuchów nie zdjęliśmy...   
\- Trochę odpocznę, mhm? - bezskutecznie próbował zapiąć spodnie, w czym przeszkadzała mu spragniona dalszych wrażeń dziewczyna. Nagle drzwi magazynku otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka weszła druga z kelnerek. Nie tak młoda i seksowna jak jej koleżanka, ale w sumie całkiem niezła. Apetyczna.   
\- Przepraszam ...- wymruczał Dean, odpędzając się od nachalnych obmacywanek niedawnej partnerki. Kurczę, sytuacja była nieco dziwna, miał wrażenie, że znienacka to on został obiektem seksualnego pożądania. Wrażenie to pogłębiło się, kiedy druga z dziewczyn, zamiast się wycofać, podeszła do niego i namiętnie pocałowała, przepychając z koleżanką. Przez sekundę stawiał opór, ale w końcu uległ. Usta, ręce, języki, naga skóra. Pociągnięty w dół Dean osunął się na podłogę, przykryty dwoma   
dziewczynami jak ruchomym kocem. Zajęły się nim gwałtownie, pożądliwie, z pasją. Musiał dzielić swój dotyk, pieszczoty, pocałunki i męskość na dwie spragnione dziewczyny, ale robił, co w jego mocy.   
Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Znowu?   
Do środka wtargnął wytatuowany barman. Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na kłębek nagich, splecionych ze sobą ciał. Jego wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem Deana, który próbował zaprzestać jednoznacznych ruchów. Bez skutku.   
Nagle na ustach barmana pojawił się nieprzytomny, zachwycony uśmiech i mężczyzna opadł na kolana, wyciągając ramiona ku Deanowi. Ten stracił miłosny zapał i usiłował wydostać się z napalonego kręgu wielbicieli. Nie było to łatwe. Troje ust, troje ciał i sześcioro rąk próbowało przyciągnąć go do siebie w dzikiej pasji. Naprawdę chuć, ruja, poróbstwo i wszeteczeństwo...   
Dean nie miał wyjścia. Dwoma potężnymi ciosami - w twarz i splot słoneczny odepchnął od siebie wytatuowanego barmana. Przystopował zapędy kelnerek, rozdając kolejne prawe sierpowe. W potarganym odzieniu zerwał się z podłogi, dodatkowo uderzając barmana w skroń i tym samym pozbawiając go przytomności.   
Niewątpliwie ktoś rzucił na niego klątwa. Zapewne cholerny Kupidyn! Och, jak on nienawidził tych drani.   
W pudle znalazł sznurek i taśmę klejącą i sprawnie powiązał i zakneblował dziewczyny. Cóż, nie chciał się od nich dłużej oganiać jak od uprzykrzonych much. Barmana tylko związał, bo facet krwawił z rozbitego nosa i nie chciał, by tamten się udusił.   
Ubrał się pospiesznie (z paskiem od spodni musiał się pożegnać,( sprzączki puściły) i zadzwonił do Sama. Ogólnie, nie wdając sie zbytnio w szczegóły, wprowadził brata w sytuację.   
\- Zacznij szukać czegoś na miłosną klątwę, jakiegoś antyzaklęcia, ok? - przynaglił. - Już jadę.   
\- Ok. Oczywiście, Dean. Przyjeżdżaj jak najszybciej, kochany - odezwał czułym tonem Sam po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Dean zaklął jak szewc. Cholerna klątwa działała nawet podczas rozmowy telefonicznej. Niedobrze.   
Ostrożnie, wstrzymując oddech i na nikogo nie patrząc, wymknął się z baru. Kilkoro gości knajpy powiodło za nim spojrzeniem, ale udało mu się dopaść Dziecinki i odjechać, nie niepokojony przez nikogo.   
Do Bunkra wszedł po cichu, z bronią w ręku. Tak jak przypuszczał, Sam czekał na niego przy drzwiach i z radosnym uśmiechem próbował objąć w mocnym, niekoniecznie braterskim uścisku.   
\- Ani kroku, Sam! - warknął zdenerwowany. Stań pod ścianą i nie podchodź.   
Niechętnie odbezpieczył broń. Wyciągnął broń na brata - co za bluźnierstwo.   
\- Dean, no co ty, skarbie... - wymruczał Sam, podchodząc do niego z uśmiechem szaleńca. - Nie chcesz się ze mną przywitać? Z twoim Sammym?   
Swawolny uśmiech i podkradający się, koci krok brata ani trochę nie podobał się Deanowi.   
\- Stój, do cholery, bo cię postrzelę, Sam- ostrzegł, unosząc pistolet. Sam parsknął śmiechem i próbował do niego doskoczyć. Dean przygryzł wargi, zamknął oczy i strzelił, a zdumiony Sam upadł na podłogę, krwawiąc z przestrzelonej łydki. Mimo to, zaczął pełznąć w stronę Deana, zostawiając za sobą smugi krwi i próbując złapać go za nogi. Żeby tylko za nogi. Na szczęście w tej samej chwili pojawił się Castiel w rozpiętej, białej koszuli i rozluźnionym krawacie, zdumionym wzrokiem   
ogarniając scenę nadnaturalnego, braterskiego konfliktu.   
\- Wyczuwam klątwę Kupidyna, Dean- powiedział z namysłem. - Czy powinienem wam nie przeszkadzać, czy też mam uzdrowić?   
\- Jasne, że uzdrowić! - wrzasnął Dean i schował się za aniołem, uciekając przed krwawiącym, ale wciąż pełnym nadziei bratem.   
\- Ta klątwa zapewnia ci nieustanny seks, jako że każdy będzie chciał się z tobą kochać... - mówił Cas coraz wolniej i mniej wyraźnie, aż urwał, skinieniem dłoni posłał Sama pod ścianę korytarza i spojrzał Deanowi głęboko w oczy.   
\- Powiedz, czego sobie życzysz, Dean. Pragnę spełnić wszystko, o czym marzysz - wyszeptał, robiąc krok bliżej i kładąc Deanowi rękę na ramieniu. Dean odskoczył i poczuł, że jego cierpliwość się kończy. Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, to go spotyka, no, dlaczego? Bo chciał się odprężyć i zabawić? Przecież po to właśnie stworzono te cholerne Walentynki!   
\- Życzę sobie - powiedział ponurym głosem, zezując po równo na rozmarzonego Casa i brata, który nie ustawał w wysiłkach, by oderwać się od ściany i objąć go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. - Życzę sobie całkowitego pozbycia się tej cholernej klątwy, oby ją pokręciło! Dla siebie, Sama, ciebie i całej ludzkości. I żadnych więcej Walentynek!   
\- Nie mogę całkowicie zniszczyć tego święta, Dean - powiedział zmartwionym tonem Cas, ale posłusznie uniósł rękę, by dotknąć czoła Winchestera. Chociaż miał ochotę dotknąć czegoś zupełnie innego. - Ale zdejmę z nas klątwę, jeśli sobie tego życzysz. Och!   
Ostatnie och, tyczyło się Sama, któremu właśnie udało się wyzwolić z niewidzialnej siły trzymającej go przy ścianie i dopadł anioła, chwytając go za koszulę i usiłując odepchnąć od Deana.   
\- Szczęśliwych Walentynek, Dean, szczęśliwych Wa... len.... tyyynek... - to mówiąc, młodszy Winchester puścił poły anielskiej koszuli i padł zemdlony, straciwszy sporo krwi.   
Ale mi się trafiły krwawe Walentynki, pomyślał ponuro Dean, gdy Cas ponownie dotknął jego czoła, a przed oczyma błysnęło mu na niebiesko. Czy naprawdę zawsze tak musi być? Kiedy minęły czasy beztroskiego ciupciania? Dlaczego? Za co? Jak dobrze, że następne Walentynki będą dopiero za rok. Cholera, nie robił się młodszy.   
W przyszłe Święto Zakochanych nie wyjdzie z Bunkra, tak jak Sammy. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, bratu siedzenie w domu na niewiele się przydało. 


End file.
